


Blue

by AppleJuice (capolleon)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9512075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capolleon/pseuds/AppleJuice
Summary: Your name is Leo Valdez, and you hate your best friend, Jason Grace.





	

**Author's Note:**

> when you've been dead to the world for a while, but something brings you back. holla @[GayShipsHELLYEAH](https://www.wattpad.com/user/GayShipsHELLYEAH) for making me remember that i had this fic up elsewhere
> 
> only very lightly skimmed, its been maybe a year since this was originally posted? or maybe a couple months idek, but here we go

Your name is Leo Valdez, and you hate your best friend.

Okay, maybe you don't hate Jason Grace. The exact opposite, really. You don't hate him, but you _do_ hate the fact that you don't hate him.

Jason Grace has blue eyes and blond hair, and he is absolutely _fine._ He does have a tiny little scar on the corner of his lip as if that was the only thing that kept him from joining the rest of the beautiful people of the world who grow to become gods. Who knows, maybe Jason is secretly a god.

You hope he's something shitty, like the god of Taco Bell bathrooms after hours.

Jason probably knows you like him and messes with you on purpose. He laughs at all your jokes, and give you this smirk that makes your stomach feel like a blender. A blender to make a lovely smoothie called A Crush On Jason Grace. Made with lip scars, smirks and blue eyes, and a pinch of _oh damn_.

Your eyes lock across the room to Jason, who is scribbling something down furiously. Jason does that a lot, he studies until he can't sleep, and then studies some more. You, however, could simply care less about school. Your grades are fine as they are, and Jason's are beyond extraordinary, but he did like calling you over to study all the time.

As much as you protest and whine, you say yes every time.

He looks up, and your eyes snap back down at the textbook in your lap. It's a good thing that he's sitting at the desk, and you're sitting on his bed because there is a table lamp in between you. No need for Jason to catch you ogling him.

He clears his throat. "Hey, you want to get something to eat? I can get pizza."

"Gee, thanks for thinking about me now," You roll your eyes. "You invite me over to your house, and don't even feed me? Rude."

Jason rolls his eyes too, but there's a smile on his face. He has a nice smile, one that's sexy and handsome. Jason has perfect teeth, except for that one cavity in the back. When he got that cavity filled in, he stayed with you for an entire weekend, just to watch rom-coms and eat ice-cream.

"I think about you," Jason says. "In fact, Piper's coming with pizza. Extra cheese, with way too much garlic, just how you like it."

Piper. Coming.

You don't hate Piper, no, of course not. She's your best friend, even closer than Jason. You love her, you really do.

Except, she's kind of in a relationship with Mr. Dreamboat Grace.

Part of you wonders, that if maybe you told her about your crush, she might not have asked Jason out. But part of you knows that Piper's been waiting for Jason for a _lon_ g time.

"Leo?" Jason raises an eyebrow and glances down at his phone. "It's getting kind of late. Do you want to sleep in here, or the guest room?"

"Here." You say automatically. Why the heck would you give up a chance to sleep in Jason's bed? Besides, the guest room is also where a giant picture of Jason's father sits sand stares down at you. No way, are you going to look at Jason's father as you stay awake thinking dirty thoughts about the blond.

Jason shrugs, used to you sleeping in his room. It's been this way since you two were toddlers, so sometimes you wonder why Jason even asks.

The doorbell rings, and you both know it's Piper.

Jason leaves for a few minutes, giving you enough time to steal his English homework. It's a blessing to share so many classes with him, and not only just because you get time to stare at him.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs alert you to return the work, and you do so before tripping over your own bag, and falling face first on the ground.

The bedroom door opens when you lift your head up, and it hits you in the nose.

"Oh my God, Leo?" Piper nearly drops the pizza box, when you sit up and rub your nose.

Piper puts the box on the bed, and Jason lifts your head up to examine your nose.

A small trickle of blood falls from your left nostril, but you don't really care. From your angle, the light bulb in the ceiling makes it seem as if there's a bright light behind him.

Did you just die and meet an angel?

"You're _bleeding_ ," Jason says, and a takes a step back.

"Well, _thank God,_ I have you here to tell me when there's blood coming out of my nose." You hope the sarcasm stings. Feel the burn, Grace. Feel the burn.

Piper shoved Jason away, and he leaves the bedroom, mumbling something about being in search of a band-aid. You love the poor guy and all, but sometimes you worry about him. How is a band-aid going to help a nose bleed?

Maybe he's just being optimistic? If only a band-aid could fix everything.

Piper's hands are soft against your cheeks. You wonder if Jason really prefers her softer and feminine ones to your rough and calloused ones.

"Leo," her voice is strong and commanding. "Lean forward."

"Are you a doctor? I'm not sure if I exactly trust you with this," You frown, but tilt your head forward. "In seventh grade, we tried to dissect a frog and you stabbed it in its heart."

Piper shivered, and her hand punches part of your nose. "I was freaking out! Besides, I read Web MD all the time."

"Oh god, you're going to be the first one to murder a friend via nose bleed. Do you have any idea how many people die from Web MD?" You whine. "They also said I have cancer in my balls."

"Maybe you do?" Piper offers, and there's a knock on the door. Jason's back with a box of band-aids in his hand.

"Okay, Leo," Jason says carefully. "We have one that says _Princess_ , in pink glitter, or we have a band-aid that has _Spongebob_  on it."

You take the Princess one. The band-aid fits nicely across the bridge of your nose, and it sparkles to match your inner beauty.

Piper's more helpful, and she stuffs tissues in each nostril. You are then forced to eat pizza while trying to breathe. The bleeding stops a few minutes, but your nose does feel a little sore because of getting hit by the door.

Piper runs a hand over her stomach and yawns. "I kind of have to go, Drew might burn the house down."

Drew is Piper's older sister, who couldn't do anything for her life, but sit and be pretty.

Piper leans over, and gives a peck on the cheek to Jason, before waving goodbye and leaving. The pizza box is what remains from her quick visit.

You roll over into your stomach and nearly bump into the wall next to the bed. You shove the box off the bed, and stretch your body out, ignoring Jason's snickers.

You know your body is still in that weird gangly state, where all your limbs are just _too_ long for your body, but you're still short as hell.

Jason, however, is built. He has _abs_. Freaking gorgeous.

"Goodnight," You mumble into his pillow, inhaling the smell of spearmint, and some manly shampoo. Jason tended to chew him _way_ too much, so he is literally half spearmint by this point. He also uses manly shampoo, as you use kiddie shampoo that smells like coconut.

Jason makes this laughing noise, and takes your notebooks and textbooks of the bed, to put them on the desk with his. He slips off your sneakers, and you wiggle your toes at him.

Jason turns off the light a minute later, empty pizza box in hand; but he leaves the door open just a crack, just like how you like it. You can hear his soft footsteps pad down the hall, and you flip over onto your back.

Across the room in the darkness, you can see a picture of Jason with just you. It was taken way before you made that somewhat regretful mistake of introducing Piper and Jason together.

Jason had his arm around your shoulder, and you had puckered your lips in the most diva style you could manage. Behind the two of you was a car crash, which had happened as the picture was about to be taken. In the picture, it just showed smoke and some fire, making you two seem a lot more badass than you actually are.

You look at the picture every night you spend over at Jason's house.

It's a reminder of what could've been, and what isn't. You love that picture and hope Jason loves it too.

You turn back over onto your back and stare at the ceiling. Jason's walls are painted blue, and you don't like looking at them because it reminds you of his eyes. Jason has really great eyes, just the perfect shade of blue, like someone hand plucked it out of the sky, and jump started them with jumper cables. They're electric blue, and they did _things_ to you.

Jason's ceiling, however, is a creamy color. Unfortunately, the color reminds Leo a little too much of Jason's skin, and how soft it feels-

Every night that you spend at Jason's house is pretty much the same. The hardest part is closing your eyes because you're too much reminded that _holy shit, I'm sleeping in Jason's room_.

Your name is Leo Valdez, and you hate hate _hate_ Jason Grace.

**Author's Note:**

> im debating rather to keep this in the three-chapters originally planned, or to leave this as a oneshot. thoughts?


End file.
